Chatting
by Holli-chan
Summary: Mello got bored one day and made a chat room. This was the result. Warning: extreme randomness, txt tlk, unnecessary mentions of sex, and the horrors of naked Misa. Written in a state of extreme boredom, beware shittiness.


***MelloYello's Chatroom***

**Chat Discrip.: Yo, ass-hats, don't be chillin' here unless I know you. No creepy strangers allowed - **

**YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BITCHES. **

_**MelloYello has entered the chatroom**_

_**SecretStrawberry12 has entered the chatroom**_

_MelloYello says: _I AM SO BORED I COULD JUST KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW. DX

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _I do not think that boredom is a proper reason for Mello to kill himself.

_MelloYello says: _ hav i mentiond that ur helpless l8ly? =_=

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _Have I mentioned that I hate it when you use text lingo when speaking to me lately?

_MelloYello says: _Touche.

_**You've-Got-Matt has entered the chatroom**_

_MelloYello says: _Matt! About time you got here, bitch! :D

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _Hello Matt.

_You've-Got-Matt says: _Hey, Mel, don't evn go there. Don't make me remind you who it was that was the bitch last night, hunny-bun~

_MelloYello says: _WTF! MATT! NOT IN FRONT OF L!

_**Near has entered the chatroom**_

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _o.o

_SecretStrawbery12: _oh hello, Near.

_MelloYello says: _T_T SRSLY NEAR? SRSLY? You srsly couldn't hav thought of a more creative name than that!

_Near says: _I had no reason to. Also, your name has spelled 'yellow' incorrectly, you really should get around to fixing that.

_You've-Got-Matt says: _Don't... don't you want me?

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _What?

_Near says: _want what exactly?

_You've-Got-Matt says: _Don't you want me, OHHHHHoohhOhhhhHHHhh~~!

_You've-Got-Matt says: _*cough* thatsyourcue.

_MelloYello says: _I am not singing.

_You've-Got-Matt: _You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't NEED ME~!

_Near says: _I am lost. What's going on?

_**Yagami-108 has entered the chatroom**_

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _: ) Hello Light-kun

_MelloYello says: _Yo, pretty-boi.

_Yagami-108 says: _Hey, L! :D Oh and hi... Mello... T_T

_You've-Got-Matt says: _You think you'd change your mind...? You better change it soon or we will BOTH~ BE~ SORR-YY!

_MelloYello says: _Dear god, Matt, I love you but SHUT UP.

_You've-Got-Matt says: _Sorry : (

_Yagami-108: _i'm rolling my eyes at you both. just fyi.

_Near says: _you know, Light, if you typed your username backwards, it would read 801-imagay. considering 801 means Yaoi in terms of number-speech...

_You've-Got-Matt says: _It's 1337, ya n00b.

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _and it would all be true :D

_**Near has signed out**_

_MelloYello says: _..should we be concerned or have a rave party?

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _Huh?

_You've-Got-Matt says: _How about a genuinely-concerned rave party? 8D

_MelloYello says: _woo, good idea! -raves-

_Yagami-108 says: _are you two high or something?

_You've-Got-Matt says: _only on life 8D

_MelloYello says: _and all that Godiva liquor... yummm...

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _O_O

_**Beyond-Awesome has entered the chatroom**_

_MelloYello says: _BB?

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _:C who invited you!

_Beyond-Awesome says: _I invited myself, hunny-bunch. Also, I kidnapped Near, so i figured I would inform you.

_Yagami-108 says: _Hunny-bunch? O_o

_MelloYello says: _Cool.

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _What!

_Beyond-Awesome says: _Don't fret, little raven, your little white haired friend is safe here with me. The only pain he's in is where he's getting rope-burn from trying to struggle free of his ties... hmm...

_MelloYello says: _Just don't rape him and I don't really give two shits.

_You've-Got-Matt says: _Sorry, I'm back, I had to piss.

_Beyond-Awesome says: _Ah, yes, rivalry... isn't it just nostalgic, Lawli-chan? I mean isn't it ironic? The three now are like the three then... you to Near, me to Mello, and little A to Matt. It's like a mirror...

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _Your observations never fail to frighten and intrigue me...

_You've-Got-Matt says: _:C wait WTF IS GOIN ON? NEAR GOT KIDNAPPED! *panic*

_MelloYello says: _Don't worry, he's safe with the killer.

_You've-Got-Matt says: _Oh okay.

You've-Got-Matt says: wait WHAT?

_Beyond-Awesome says: _Oh... you'll have to excuse me, a dark haired man just broke into my apartment to attempt to rescue Near... I'll have to bid you ado. Goodbye, dear L, may we meet again~

_**Beyond-Awesome has signed off.**_

_**A-is-for-Always has signed in**_

_A-is-for-Always says: _Dammit, I missed B! DX

_**A-is-for-Always has signed off.**_

_Yagami-108 says: _T_T well THAT was weird.

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _I agree. Well, at least Near will be safe with Gevanni.

_MelloYello says: _Yea, unless the guy decides to rape his pansy ass when he's done with him.

_Yagami-108 says: _can't rape the willing.

_MelloYello says: _true dat.

_You've-Got-Matt says: _so last night wasn't rape, now was it, Melly-oh?

_MelloYello says: _your pushing it, Matt, you're REALLY pushing it.

_You've-Got-Matt says: _pfft... you know that sounds really kinky if you think about it the rite way...

_**MelloYello's status has changed to "BRB, punching Matt"**_

_You've-Got-Matt says: _well shij'993y242q49'ql;3en

_You've-Got-Matt says: _k;;li0-

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _O_O

_Yagami-108 says: _._.

_**You've-Got-Matt has left the chatroom**_

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _well... this day is just getting more and more random and violent by the second, isn't it?

_Yagami-108 says: _well... while we're al alone here, we might as well have cyber-sex...

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _...

_Yagami-108 says: _JK, JK...

_Yagami-108 says: _unless of course you wanted to...

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _if you were to die at this very moment of a spontaneous heart attack where your chest exploded leaving you to suffer for a good five minates drowning in your own blood until your life drained out of you and you finally died and left to whatever black abyss you go to when people of your horrible Kira-esque type go after they die, I would not be displeased. T_T

_Yagami-108 says: _I love you too.

_**Near has signed in**_

_Near says: _Why do i smell rape?

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _Does rape have a smell at all...?

_Yagami-108 says: _Does ANYTHING have a smell over the internet?

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _I should think not... on another note, how was your time with Beyond?

_Near says: _It wasn't so bad, considering he just tied me up and plopped me on the couch to watch the Discovery channel and use my Iphone to IM you, though the rope-burn is uncomfortable. The rescue was nice, though.

_Yagami-108 says: _...i was going to make a joke about fucking like rabbits, but I think i'm going to refrain.

_Near says: _O_O

_SecretStrawberry12: _...on a less sexual note, Misa was using my roof to suntan today.

_Near says: _Isn't your building over 30 floors or something...?

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _in the nude...'

_Near says: _why would any girl desire to tan there, though...?

_Yagami-108 says: _Oh god, OH GOD, OHHH GODDD

_Yagami-108 says: _No naked misa, NO NAKED MISA DX get the image out of my head, dear lord! CAN WE PLEASE JUST THROW HER OFF THE ROOF?

_Near says: _You could always simply replace Misa with L in your mind, which would be much easier than changing the scenario altogether in your head...

_Yagami-108 says: _oh thanx, Near. great advice. :D

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _._.

_Near says: _By the way, where have Matt and Mello gone?

_Yagami-108 says: _oh, good question... Mello told us he was going to beat Matt up for something kinky he said but they didn't come back...

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _odd... Mello? Oh Mellooooo?

_**SecretStrawberry12 buzzed MelloYello**_

_Yagami-108 says: O.O_

_MelloYello says: _oh sorry guys, i got distracted. havin' sex with Matty.

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _oh, i see. well, don't let me interrupt you.

_Near says: _D:

_Yagami-108: _TMI?

_MelloYello says: _kay, imma skedattle, it's time 4 round 2 and i'm on top this time. TOOTLES ;D

_**MelloYello has signed out.**_

_Yagami-108: _SUPER TMI *-*

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _Ah, yes, but a compelling one. How about that earlier suggestion outside cyber-space, eh, Light-kun?

_Yagami-108 says: _the one about the sex or about throwing Misa off the roof?

_Near says: _O_O!

_SecretStrawberry12 says: _Hmmm...well, both are tempting, but let's go with the sex.

_Yagami-108 says: _good choice. bye Near! ;D

_**SecretStrawberry12 has signed out**_

_**Yagami-108's status has changed to "fucking the worlds top three detectives ;D" **_

_Near says: _Well... note to self: don't ever go in Mello's chatroom again.

_Near says: _...second note to self: follow your note to self more often.

_**Near has signed out.**_

_**Matsu-T has signed in**_

_Matsu-T says: _Hey everyone! 8D

_Matsu-T says: _Guys?

_Matsu-T says: _Dammit... why do I miss everything? :'(

_Matsu-T says: _Oh welll... I guess I'll just go hang out on the roof. Bai!

_**Matsu-T has signed out**_

**A/N: I was bored one night, so i copied Atryel and made a chat out of pure boredom. Viola. XD and gee, poor Matsu... XD**


End file.
